The present invention relates to dental and medical devices for delivering fluids and, more specifically, to devices for filling individual devices for fluid delivery.
When delivering fluids for use in dental or medical situations, care is generally taken so that a precise amount of fluid is used and delivered during a procedure, whether the fluid is a medicine, an antiseptic, water, or other fluid. Devices, such as syringes, are metered so that an accurate amount of fluid will be delivered and/or an accurate amount of fluid will be introduced into the syringe.
Unless a syringe is prepackaged with a specific fluid, the specific fluid is usually stored in a container that holds much more fluid than is needed for an individual dose or syringe, with the fluid being transferred to the syringe from the container. Care must be taken when filling the syringe, to minimize the amount of fluid that may spill when filling the syringe and to make sure that the syringe is precisely filled. Care must also be taken to insure that the larger container of fluid is not contaminated when fluid is transferred from the larger container to the syringe.